lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Hoskins
Jamie Hoskins is a student and a suspect in the death of a 14-year-old student. Background Not much is known about Jamie's past. She is 16 years-old, and is described as an intelligent, pretty, energetic, and seemingly popular student. Unlike many of her peers, Jamie and her friend Leslie refrain from the casual sexual activities their classmates engage in, both girls more in hopes of actually falling in love with the right person. Jamie later announced to Leslie that she had planned to lose her virginity to Trevor Olson. However Trevor went by a strict policy that he "didn't do virgins", but had an interest in Jamie. This then led to Jamie soliciting two other boys, Danny Morrison and Cameron Shaw, for a sexual encounter in the bathroom in hopes of hooking up with Trevor. After the janitor caught the three, Jamie lied and claimed Danny and Cameron raped her in order to avoid facing trouble or humiliation. Influence When the detectives learn that the sex was consensual, they have no other choice but to drop the rape charges and most likely file charges against Jamie for filing a false report. The sexual encounter led to her, Danny, and Cameron being kicked out of school. This events took a turn for the worse when the teenager suffered a nervous meltdown and attempted suicide by running her car into a building. However, Jamie accidentally ran into a crowd in the process, leaving eight people injured and a 14-year-old girl dead. Benson then learns from a doctor at the hospital that Jamie did not have any drugs or alcohol in her system, but did indeed have the drug used to treat bipolar disorder meaning the young girl was suffering from the mental illness. Jamie was charged with vehicular manslaughter and later released on strict order that she is required to take her medication. The reasoning for Jamie going off her pills was because of Derek Lord, a rock-star who is known for his negative views on psychology and extreme opposition of treatment for the mentally ill. He becomes involved in Jamie's case and pays for her attorney. During the trial, Jamie stops taking her meds but is forced back on them. When Benson visits her, Jamie is upset but somewhat more open to reason of her actions and finally accepting that her parents care about her rather than Lord. She also reveals to Benson what caused Lord to be sympathetic to her and what caused her to believe in him: he was admitted to a psychiatric institution as a child, where he had electro-convulsive therapy that destroyed chunks of his memories and traumatized him. Jamie was convicted of vehicular manslaughter, and was committed to a residential psychiatric facility. ( : "Influence") Known Victims *Danny Morrison and Cameron Shaw *The suicide attempt : **Elena Ramirez **Unnamed victim **Unnamed victim **Unnamed victim **Unnamed victim **Unnamed victim **Three other unnamed victims Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:Young Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Assailants Category:Bipolar Category:Teenagers Category:Psychotics